chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kearney Petrelli
Kearney Jensen Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and third child of Louisa and Michael Petrelli, and the older twin brother of Keeva Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Disillusion, Radiokinesis, Immortality Bond and Teleplasty. Appearance As a child, Kearney will have wavy light brown hair, which will appear ginger in some lights. His hair will keep the same texture but will darken as he ages. When he is an adult it will be dark brown, almost black. He will have a pale skin tone and his eyes will be brown. Abilities Kearney's first ability will be Disillusion. He will be able to use this ability to camouflage himself into the surroundings, and also to hide other people or objects in a similar manner. It can be used either accidentally or deliberately. When it is used, the hidden people or objects are impossible to find by sight, but can still be detected using other senses or abilities. His second ability will be Radiokinesis. Kearney will be able to use this ability to emit, absorb and neutralise different forms of radiation. At first, he will not be able to control the ability finely enough to choose what form of radiation he produces, but he will later learn how to do so. He will always be able to prevent himself from producing radiation. However, his ability's effects will be more potent if he is angry. The ability will enable him to generate diseases such as cancers and injuries such as radiation burns, as well as solidifying and disintegrating matter using radiation. Additionally, he will be able to create electromagnetic pulses which interfere with electronic activity and generate heat and fire. Absorbing radiation will enable him to reverse the effects and make a radioactive area safe. He will be able to combine the ability with his sister's radiation vampirism in order to strengthen her. His third ability will be Immortality Bond, which will be shared with Keeva. The bond between the twins means that if one were hurt or injured in any way, he or she would heal immediately as long as the other is alive. They would both have to be fatally injured at the same time for them to be killed. The ability will be effective against illnesses, poisons and injuries caused by physical attacks, accidents and even attacks using other abilities. It will also prevent them both from ageing once they are adults. His fourth and final ability will be Teleplasty. Using this ability, Kearney will be able to possess the dead body of any human. However, he will be unable to possess living people. He will then be able to animate the body and make it do his biding, as well as gaining any information known by the deceased individual. He must be unconscious to access this ability. The ability will only work for a short amount of time and will also only work on one corpse at a time. However, if he were amplified or augmented he might be able to possess multiple corpses. Family & Relationships *Mother - Louisa Petrelli *Father - Michael Petrelli *Older sisters - Cara and Claudia Petrelli *Younger twin sister - Keeva Petrelli *Younger brothers - Caden and Killian Petrelli *Younger sister - Katherine Petrelli History & Future Etymology Kearney is a Gaelic name which means "victorious". Jensen is a Finnish name which means "son of Johannes", and could also possibly mean "God is gracious". His surname is derived from a Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters